The present invention relates to mobile stoves and relates more particularly to a mobile spirit stove which can be used indoors as well as outdoors for cooking meat by burning alcohol fuel.
Various spirit stoves are known and commonly used outdoors for cooking meat and etc. The conventional spirit stoves, as shown in FIG. 5, is generally comprised of a plurality of small, circular alcohol fuel containers contained with alcohol fuel for making a fire. Because of less convection current, less intensity of fire is produced. Furthermore, the fire made over the alcohol fuel container in a spirit stove can not heat a cooking basin evenly for cooking meat and etc. efficiently.